Vocaloid Hiro
by Kari-Usagi
Summary: Los Black Hawks es un grupo de jrock callejero cuyo vocalista es un chico llamado Hiro Hariyama, un día son escuchados por la idol Hatsune Miku quien le propone formar parte del grupo Vocaloid. Hiro se niega de inmediato ante esta propuesta pero Miku no piensa darse por vencida ya que Hiro es un Vocaloid nato y además que ambos comparten un pasado que ella no puede olvidar.


**Capítulo 1: "Todo comenzó hace 10 años atrás"**

Era un día de verano, hacía calor pero el ambiente estaba bastante agradable como para estar afuera paseando o jugando.

Nos ubicamos en la ciudad de Sapporo, Japón en un parque bastante famoso del lugar por ser basto y boscoso, ahí sentada en una roca había una niña de cabello esmeralda que lloraba inconsolablemente.

-¡Cuidado!- Se escucha un grito a lo lejos.

Cuando la niña volteó a ver de qué se trataba, es alcanzada por un balón de básquetbol, éste la golpea fuertemente en la cabeza haciéndola caer.

-¡Rayos, le dio! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- Repite una y otra vez un niño de aproximadamente 8 años de edad de cabellera roja y ojos marrones -Oye ¿Estas bien?- pregunta mientras la niña se incorporaba de nuevo.

Ella al verlo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ella intentaba; inútilmente, retener el sentimiento, mientras que el niño se asustado y corrió hacia ella diciendo:

\- ¡Lo siento!, ¿te lastime mucho? ¡Déjame ver!- El chico incluso dejó caer su balón de lo nervioso que se sentía -Vaya, solo fue un rasguño, que alivio- Dijo mientras observa de cerca la herida de la niña -Quizás saldrá un moretón y es todo, permíteme tantito, espero aun traer algo para esto en el bolsillo... haber...-.

El chico comenzó a hurgar entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y ahora que la niña lo observaba detenidamente, el niño lucia bastante sucio y descuidado, estaba lleno de tierra y tenía el cuerpo repleto de banditas. Llevaba puesta una playera blanca sencilla y unos pantalones bermudas cafés los cuales ya estaban repletos de manchas de tierra y no quiero ni mencionar como estaban sus calcetines y tenis blancos, pero se notaba que dichas manchas y raspones eran consecuencia de haberse pasado el tiempo haciendo travesuras y al juzgar por lo inquieto que parecía este niño no era de extrañarse que estuviera así.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué suerte, aun me queda uno!- Dijo optimista mientras saca de su bolsillo una bandita nueva. El niño comienzo a desprender la bandita del plástico protector.

-¡Ah, cierto!- Dijo como si recordara algo y entonces le da un pequeño beso en la frente a la niña, justo en el sitio donde tenía el golpe -Jeje, mi madre dice que así se curan las heridas más rápido, solo no le digas a nadie, es un poco vergonzoso jeje- Comento algo apenado mientras le coloca la bandita en la frente.

Cuando termino; la niña se quedó algo desconcertada mientras se tocaba la frente para sentir la bandita, en eso sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas de nuevo y empezó a sollozar, el chico se volvió a asustar, pensaba que algo había vuelto a hacer mal y se quedó pensando unos segundos para averiguar que había sido

–Espérame, no tardo- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia otra dirección.

La niña se quedó ahí sentada intentando consolarse y a la vez preguntándose ¿a dónde iba? cuando el chico volvió éste le ofreció una piruleta de colores, tal parece que la acababa de comprar.

-Lamento lo que paso- le dijo apenado, no entendía exactamente que había pasado, él pensaba que lo más probable era que aún estaba triste por el golpe, pero para asegurarse mejor se disculpaba por todo. La niña tomo la piruleta y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, el niño estaba completamente desconcertado y no sabía qué más hacer; se fue de sentón al suelo confundido.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pensó, hasta que se escuchó un:

-Gracias, muchas gracias- Proveniente de la niña, fue excesivamente leve que apenas se lograba escuchar, pero bueno, con eso le bastaba para saber que todo estaba bien, entonces exhalo en señal de alivio.

-Bueno entonces ¿creo que todo está bien?- Preguntó tranquilo -Soy Hiro, Hirayama Hiro, mucho gusto- Y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Miku- Contesto ella tímidamente -Hatsune Miku-.

-¿Hatsune Miku?- Repitió él mientras recogía su balón del suelo -Jeje tu nombre es similar al mío- Soltó una ligera risa, ella lo miro con extrañeza a lo que él respondió:

-Tu nombre es de cuatro letras y tu apellido es más complicado, además de empezar con H, ¿Está bien que te llame Miku? Es mucho más sencillo que Hatsune- Miku solo asentó con la cabeza en señal de aceptación -¡Excelente! ¡Tú también puedes llamarme Hiro! Y ¿No eres de por aquí verdad? ¿Viniste sola?- Preguntó entusiasmado.

Los ojos de Miku se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, Hiro solo se preguntó -¿Y ahora que pasó?-.

-Es que estoy perdida- Contesto cuando logro calmarse de nuevo -Venia con mis amigos y de repente ya no estaban-.

Hiro sonrió y se acercó a Miku -¿Te ayudo a buscarlos?- Dijo mientras la veía a los ojos -Déjamelo a mí, ¡será sencillo! vivo aquí cerca, así que conozco bastante bien los alrededores- Comenzó a alardear solo, entonces sintió que algo jala su camisa por atrás.

-E...es que me da miedo perderme de nuevo...- Dijo tímidamente Miku mientras jala la camisa de Hiro para no perderlo de vista.

Hiro deja escapar un suspiro y la toma de la mano -Así es mejor ¿No?-

Miku sintió un ligero calor interior y se ruborizo ligeramente pues era la primera vez que tomaba de la mano a un niño que no fuera cercano a ella. Ambos caminaron en silencio por un rato.

-Y... dime... ¿Cómo son tus amigos?- Pregunto Hiro para romper el silencio.

-Bueno... Uno es chico, tiene 10 años y tiene el cabello azul, otra es niña, también tiene 10 años y tiene el cabello café y otros dos son niño y niña, se parecen mucho y son rubios- Mientras Miku le decía estas descripciones ella pensaba que Hiro fácilmente podría imaginarlos tal y como, pero obviamente era difícil con esas descripciones tan pobres, por lo que Hiro simplemente intentaba dar la apariencia de haber captado el mensaje.

-Tus amigos sí que tienen colores de cabello bastante extravagantes- Dijo Hiro haciendo caras raras al intentar imaginar algo con lo que le había dicho Miku -...a excepción de la chica castaña- Hizo una pausa recapacitando un poco -y ahora que lo pienso, tu cabello también es un tanto inusual- Dice mientras veía a Miku fijamente

-¿Soy... extraña?- Pregunta Miku un tanto desanimada y apenada.

-¡...C...claro que no! ¿¡Cómo crees!? ¡Digo ese color te sienta bastante bien!- Responde Hiro bastante nervioso mientras pensaba en la forma de no hacer llorar a Miku de nuevo.

-También tu- comentó Miku felizmente.

-¿Eh?- Respondió Hiro confundido.

-También tú, tienes un color de cabello inusual- Respondió Miku más entusiasta.

-Ah, es cierto jeje- Aceptó Hiro algo avergonzado, por hacer esa observación siendo que su cabello también es extravagante -Mi cabello es así por mi madre, ella es extranjera, con ella es normal tenerlo de este color ¿Y tu madre? ¿También lo tiene de tu color?- Preguntó Hiro de manera casual.

-¿No lo sé? No la conozco- Respondió Miku de una manera bastante natural, como si no le importara.

Con esta respuesta Hiro se sorprendió un poco -¿Entonces tu padre?- Volvió a preguntar.

-¿No sé? tampoco lo conozco- Volvió a responder de manera tranquila y despreocupada.

Con esa respuesta Hiro se desconcertó aún más -Pero tienes familia ¿Hermanos? ¿Tíos? ¿Abuelos?-

-Nop, solo somos mis amigos y yo- Dijo mientras empezó a jugar con una flor que le había llamado la atención desde hace tiempo.

-... ¿Dijo que no tiene familia?...- Hiro estaba completamente desubicado y perturbado, se acercó a Miku y la abrazo fuertemente dándole palmaditas en la cabeza como lo hacía su madre cuando él estaba triste-Pobrecita, debe ser huérfana, ya, ya todo estará bien- pensaba.

Miku simplemente se quedó ahí confundida y un tanto desconcertada ya que no sabía porque Hiro estaba haciendo.

-Ah decir verdad mi relación con mi padre no es bastante buena, pocas veces esta en casa y cuando está casi siempre está molesto, siento que nunca lleno sus expectativas...- Agrega Hiro después de un momento de silencio, al escuchar esto Miku soltó una mano de entre los brazos de Hiro y le comenzó a dar palmadas en la cabeza imitándolo a él.

-Jeje descuida estoy bien, ya estoy bastante acostumbrado a eso- Dijo Hiro con una sonrisa mientras recogía su pelota, ya que la había dejado caer para abrazar a Miku.

Hiro notó que Miku le comenzaba a prestar mucha atención a su pelota -¿Quieres jugar?- le pregunto entusiasmado.

Unas de las cosas que a Hiro más le gusta hacer es jugar basquetbol, en verdad le apasiona el deporte, eso se lo había enseñado su abuelo hace ya tiempo, de hecho la pelota que cargaba se la había regalado su abuelo en su cumpleaños, para Hiro jugar básquet era jugar hasta quedar rendido de cansancio.

Hiro y Miku empezaron a jugar hasta que ambos terminaron completamente exhaustos tirados en el césped.

-Uff... estoy tan cansado que no puedo levantarme- Comentó Hiro mientras extendía sus brazos en el suelo -¿Qué tal tú, Miku?- Preguntó volteando a verla, pero entonces notó que ella estaba completamente dormida.

-Vaya, ya se durmió- Continuo Hiro mientras daba un suspiro -Su cabello...sí que es inusual...- Comentó acercando su mano al cabello de Miku hasta alcanzar tocar las puntas, luego comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados y entonces se quedó dormido también sin darse cuenta.

Tiempo después se alcanzaron a escuchar unas voces en el fondo.

-Tenemos que encontrarla- Dice una de las voces.

-Sí, ¿pero dónde podría estar?-

-¡Mira!- una sombra señalaba donde Miku dormía.

-Miku, oye Miku, despierta-

Miku abrió los ojos lentamente y reconoció las siluetas que estaban alrededor de ella.

-¡Meiko, Kaito!- Gritó mientras saltaba para abrazar a Meiko, Meiko le devolvió tiernamente el abrazo hasta que su semblante cambió a uno más tétrico.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Nos tenías preocupados!- Dijo Meiko con enojo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con un micrófono que tenía en la mano, el cual dejó caer después de eso -¡Vámonos, Rin y Len se tuvieron que adelantar y nos dejaron aquí!- decía mientras jaloneaba a Miku para irse.

Miku solo dejo escapar un -Adiós...- antes de irse.

Después de un tiempo Hiro también se despertó por su cuenta, miro a su alrededor un tanto desorientado por la siesta, se preguntaba que había sido de Miku, pero al no verla comenzó a pensar que lo que había pasado quizás lo había soñado, cuando de pronto encontró el micrófono que había dejado tirado Meiko.

-¿Que hace un micrófono aquí?- Se preguntó mientras intentaba ver si podía funcionar sin estar conectado a algo.

-Diez años después-

Había un concierto callejero en medio de la ciudad, arriba del escenario improvisado se veía un joven de cabellera rojiza cantando, al bajar lo esperaba otro joven de cabellera larga y plateada.

-Jeje bien hecho, Hiro- Le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Fue sencillo- Responde de manera arrogante.


End file.
